


Party Mix

by al-the-remix (only_blue)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bonetown, Cock Rings, Digital Art, Facial, Geno's frat boy look, Hats, Humiliation kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sweat, Toothless Sid, Woohooooo!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_blue/pseuds/al-the-remix
Summary: A collection of drawings from Heat Wave prompts.*Do Not Open In Public*





	1. Toothless Sid

**Author's Note:**

> Flavor: Spicy ~


	2. G's Frat boy look and Sweat kink




	3. Rope Bondage




End file.
